Into The Past
by swiggy3000
Summary: Violet was certain this summer would be like all the rest, hanging around the Manor while her parents went on with their daily lives and nothing to do but try and understand her mother. In her quest to do that she discovers secrets that make her question if Purebloods really should have won the War. EWE AU


**A/N: While I am still working on 'Good Days and Bad Days' this little thought popped into my head and I hate to get it out. Hopefully this will lead to more productivity on that story. At any rate, I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Chapter 1: The Train Ride**

Violet looked out the window and sighed as the last of the English countryside passed her by. They were really starting to near London.

"Not looking forward to summer?" the blonde girl sitting across from her asked.

"When do I ever?" she said offering a weak smile.

"True. It won't be so bad. One more summer, then one more year of Hogwarts, and then you're free to do whatever it is you please,"

"I know and if it's like last summer it'll be fine. Dad worked all the time and mom did what she always does,"

"Nothing?"

"Exactly," Violet chuckled, happy that Persephone understood her plight in life, though she could not fully appreciate it.

"Maybe she'll do something this year. Like a get a job or start a book club. I can't imagine she's that happy without you to take care of," Persephone said closing the book that she had been attempting to read.

"She's not your mom. If it's not looking good, worrying about plate settings, worrying about how others will see us, or worrying about if dad is happy then she wouldn't be my mother" Violet said slightly disgusted with just how vapid and shallow her mother was. "And when was the last time you saw my mother even look at a book?"

"You know Meredith's mom can be like that sometimes,"

"And I'm aware but I don't live with Meredith. I have to live with my parents," she groaned and adjusted her body to lay down on the bench, happy it was just the two of them.

"I'll try and have you over. You know mom loves you," Persephone said.

"I guess, so what are you reading?" she asked opting to try and spend the last little time she had to herself happy instead of sulking. There would be time for that tonight after a quiet dinner.

"Brief history on the war," Persephone said holding up her weighty tome.

"I don't know how you can read that. It's just the same story we've read in like fifty different books over the years,"

Persephone blushed red. "No, it's not quite the same. This one takes a deeper look at how corrupt the Ministry was before the war. Besides, I just like reading about it. It's all quite heroic,"

"Are you at the part where they tried to use the school as a human shield?"

"No. I'm at the part where your dad helped kill Dumbledore," Persephone said blushing at mention of Mr. Malfoy.

"I'm just glad we were in school for that anniversary this year. Remember the year we started school early and my welcome home party was really a party for him, and he retold the story all night,"

"It is living history!"

"One of the times he told it, he rode in on a hippogriff and killed two other Order members. Don't take everything the man says seriously,"

Persephone had nothing else to say to that and just looked down at her book. "It's just very noble. Even if it's a bit exaggerated. I love reading about how our families helped put down the rebels and cleansed pureblood society,"

"I think my dad just tells his stories too much," Violet said recalling how often the story changed. It took her a few years to realize it and when she did she never quite saw everything in the same light. "I appreciate everything he did. I think I'm just tired of hearing about it," she said standing up. "I'll be back,"

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Violet said walking out. She needed a bit of air as well. She walked by empty compartment after empty compartment before reaching her destination. Walking up to the mirror she gave herself a once over. "Not a hair out of place," she said checking over her dark hair. The small amount of makeup she wore was perfect. She was even wearing that horrible green dress her mother bought for her. She'd have preferred to be comfortable in jeans and a shirt but couldn't have her be comfortable when there were other people around.

_Sometimes you can't feel good to look good_

Violet shook her head to get her mother's voice out of her head. The vapid nature of her voice could be too much sometimes. She took in what moments of silence and relaxation she could get and walked back reminding herself to put on heels before the ride was over, so her mom didn't have another point to harp on.

Reentering the compartment, she opened her bag and took out her to get that out of the way. "Oohhh those are nice," Persephone said attention taken away from the book again.

"Thanks. They were a holiday gift," she said showing off the designer heels.

"Think I could convince my mom to buy me a pair?

"You have enough money to pay Professor Flint's salary for a year?"

"Yes, but you know how mom gets, wanting me work for my money," she giggled while trying to look overly dramatic.

"What chores do you actually have?" Violet smirked at her dramatic friend as the train started to slow down.

"Shut up," Persephone giggled and lightly kicked her friend on the calf.

"You'll have a matching pair when I see you later in the week?"

"Yup!" she said popping the last bit as she spoke.

"Lovely," Violet said collecting herself as the train started to stop. She looked out the window as Kings Cross. She didn't care what the Ministry thought. She loved the station. The magical version of it at least. There had been talk since before she was born of moving the track to a more magical area, having students use floo, having student apparate with someone, portkeys were tested. They just could never get any of it to work. Even trying to have students go through Hogsmeade didn't work.

Portkeys often missed their mark, the people in charge of manning the Floo Network couldn't explain why the connections would let people out at different place, and the few that tried to apparate ended up in the Forbidden Forest. Legend had it that Dumbledore before her father slew the monster, had put a curse on the castle. The idea of a new track was also ignored thanks to a lack of any relations with the muggle government that was needed to overtake such a process and remain hidden.

Whatever the reasons taking the Hogwarts Express from Kings Cross was still the only way to travel and most parents simply stayed in the magical area of it, avoiding muggles as well as one could.

"You ready?" Persephone asked.

"Never," Violet said standing up, both girls walking out, leaving their bags as they heard the familiar popping sound behind them.

"Good luck and I promise I'll write, you know I always do," Persephone said giving her friend a tight hug.

"I know," she said quieting down as she stepped off the train to see her parents waiting and chatting with Persephone's parents. They did only care about people in their social circle. Ugh, her dad was trying to grow that stupid moustache again. Didn't he realize his hair was too blonde? Her mother looked at Persephone's mother with the same blank stare she always had on her face. She'd smile but Violet doubted any lights were on up there.

Nothing about her mother registered any sense of intelligence. From the blonde hair, to her vacant blue eyes, to her obviously fake chest. Well, she assumed it was fake. She never had the nerve to ask her mother about something so personal.

"Were you waiting long?" Violet asked.

"Not too long," Draco said. "Just having a chat but we must be going. Isn't that right dear?"

"Yes, I need to check up on the elves. They're making a roast tonight. Daphne, you and Blaise must bring Persephone over for dinner sometime. I know Violet would love it," her mother said in that same airy tone that just grated on Violet's nerves.

"We'll look at our schedule. We are going to France in July. Are you going on holiday?" Daphne asked wrapping her arm around her daughter.

"I don't believe so, important Ministry business but we'll see. Come along Violet, Hermione we have to get going," he said wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Of course dear!" Hermione chirped, her 5 inch heels clicking hard on the pavement as they made their way to the Floo. It was going to be a long summer indeed for Violet.

**Please Review**


End file.
